


Ipswich!

by Valkirsif



Category: Chase Collins - Fandom, The Covenant
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Friendship, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	Ipswich!

The room was in dim light, Y/N lay on the bed 4-legged, hands tied to the ankles, mouth gagged, behind someone approached and began to caress her back

"You're so beautiful and perfect in this moment princess," he said as dropped hands on her ass, the soft voice made her aroused and a groan came out of mouth with a trickle of saliva, his voice laughed biting her neck, a shock went down her back, his hands worked agile between her legs, two fingers entered in her pussy without resistance, she was definitely excited,

"Mmm so wet for me princess? I'm honored," he said as thrust his fingers into her, arching her back, a hand scratching the skin of thighs as climbed toward her clit, Y/N felt the "He" cock between her thighs, moved on wet pussy and with a single blow entered in her ass making scream with pleasure, the girl began to gasp, sounds of lust came out of her mouth at each thrust, felt "He" moaning behind her while his hands were moving inside her and around theclit, his cock was pushing faster and faster in her ass ...

"Ipswich! Next station Ipswich!" the voice of the controller woke her up on the most beautiful, Y/N was excited and sweaty, had still made that dream, the same wet dream that for months left her excited and dissatisfied on waking, the same dream that had convinced her to leave for the city of his childhood, Ipswich, I shake head to wake up, took her luggage, an old rucksack and a bag with the necessary for a few days, and headed for the door.

As soon as the door opened, the familiar smell of the lilacs made her smile, she was back home, she did not have time to get off that a girl jumped at her throat,

"Y/N you finally arrived !! I'm so happyyyyyyy" the girl chirping still hanging on her neck, "That's all your baggage? You do not want to start immediately right?" she said, taking the bag from her,

"Britta !!" Y/N shouted back, "No, no, I mean to stay, my stuff will arrive in a quiet couple of days."

The girls stared at each other for a second, they had not seen each other since the previous summer, they burst out laughing and hugged again, they heard laughing behind them and turned around, a group of boys was looking at them, Britta made a tongue out of them and took Y/N hand,

"Do not pay attention to them, they're stupid by nature," Britta said, kissing the taller one of them. "This is Tyler my boyfriend," she said, making presentations, "They're Caleb, Pogue and Reid."

"Welcome home," Caleb said approaching, "Finally you're back" said the others approaching in turn, Y/N gave a big smile to the boys and hugged them

"It's been years, do you still remember me?" she said, "It's so good to be here again, at home!"

Britta looked at the group exchanging kisses and hugs, "Hey hey hey what's this, do you already know each other?" she said curiously, Y/N turned to her friend,

"Of course we know each other, I would have recognized them everywhere, I told you not ?!" she replied, "I was born here and stayed there until I was 8 old, I did not imagine they would recognize me."

"Yes, you told me when you were little, you left out the detail of being one of the Sons of Ipswich," said Britta, annoyed.

"Come on Bri do not do that" Y/N hug her, "You're like a sister to me but I do not like to brag about certain things, I do not think Tyler has presented himself as the Son of Ipswich, future Lord of the House Simms!" she theatrically said, staring at his friend, everyone laughed and headed for the parking lot.

Y/N went up with Tyler and Britta, they were on their way to his house, before leaving Caleb screamed at her,

"Hey at 9pm at the usual place, we have a lot of things to recover, do not miss it ok?", Y/N nodded to him and they started, Britta told Tyler to take them to the dorm, he and Y/N they looked for a second,

"Um Britta I will not stay in the dorm",

"And where do you think you're staying as long as you stay here?" asked her friend,

"I really will not stop alone for the semester, I intend to stay" Y/N was embarrassed,

"The house of my family is close to that of Tyler, I will settle there and I would be happy if you come to live with me."

Britta was stunned "Like how??? Do you have a house here?? It will not be the huge red brick house it??" she bombarded her with questions, questions that Y/N was not ready to answer, she just nodded.

The car curved and took a long tree-lined avenue to a red brick colonial house, the garden was manicured, the flower beds pruned and in flower despite the property had been empty for a decade, Y/N did not expect it and admired everything with amazement, Tyler smiled and admitted that all the Families had committed themselves to keep home and garden in perfect condition, they knew that sooner or later she would return, Y/N was moved and hug the boy with affection, parked and ran up the stairs to open the door followed by Britta, Tyler downloaded the few things that the girl had with him and followed them.

The house had been whitewashed and clean and smelled of spring, the smell of lilac permeated everything, it was the first memory of Y/N, the lilacs and her grandmother who was preparing the biscuits, she carried the luggage in the big room in the attic, her favorite always, and opened all the windows helped by Britta,

"Girls I have to go, my mother will be happy to know you're back, see you tonight Y/N ", Tyler kissed Britta and went out,

" Finally alone" Britta said "Now I want to know EVERYTHING !!!", the girls got comfortable in the library and Britta bombarded her with questions, Y/N tried to answer as much as possible to her friend, but some things she wanted, she had to keep them for herself, not so much for the judgment of Britta but for the "pact of Families", the pact was sacred .. the pact was everything, could not talk about it with anyone, still managed to wriggle the thorniest questions, the friend was as curious as ever, had known for years and had always said everything ..

"So your family was one of those who built Ipswich and the college? Envy, they all know you in the city then, and I had prepared a wonderful tour to show you! When you feel ready I want to know everything about the Sons of Ipswich though, I know that you hide something from me, as others do, do not bother me" Britta told her, Y/N did not know what to say but the bell saved her, opened the door and found herself in front of a man who had everything the appearance of a butler with a vas soy in hand,

"Miss Y/N i assume," the man said, she nodded, "Madame Simms sends her greetings and dinner and invites to visit her as soon as she is settled" the man went into the house and supported the tray in the dining room before greeting and going out, the girls discovered the dinner and binge, on the plate of biscuits there was a ticket "This is your grandma's recipe I hope they make you feel at home ES " Y/N was about to cry, those biscuits knew of home like nothing else, they ended up having dinner, washed the dishes and headed for the room, Y/N pulled a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a little sweater and got ready to go out, it was almost 9pm, Britta started to follow her,

"Sorry Bri but you can not come with me, not tonight" she whispered to her friend

"How can I not come? my friends?" she replied piqued

"Bri tries to understand, it's true they are your friends but in a certain sense they are my family, the only family that has remained and you can not follow me in "our place", I can not tell you anything else, I would like to do it but I can not, not now "Y/N tried to explain better than he could,

"Will you still be here when I come back? I do not want to be alone in this house, please " she asked,

"I do not know what happens but I will stay here expect, but I want answers on your return ok?" the girls hugged and Y/N came out in the moonlight, did not need the flashlight, knew the area as her pockets even if it had been away for 10 years.

Y/N turned a couple of times to be sure that the 'friend was not following her and 15 minutes had arrived at the Pope old barn, as for her house the other Families were concerned to keep the property of the Pope in perfect condition, entered without knocking and sat in her place with others, torches and candles lit the inside but from outside the barn seemed dark, the group stood in a circle holding hands, reaffirming the path made by the Families when they built the city centuries ago, it was as if they had never gone, spoke to along the decade they had passed apart, Y/N learned that the grandparents of Pogue and Caleb had passed over the year before and were saddened, still remembered the afternoons spent together and the grandparents who watched over them while they were playing down ardino, the "lessons" that they gave them in that same barn on moonlit nights, in turn gave them the news of his grandmother's death a couple of years before, a sense of joy surrounded them for a moment and everyone smiled feeling 'love of their ancestors to remind them that going beyond was just the beginning not the end, the group sat down and updated the Book of Families marking her return, there was still a name to that book and everyone turned to look the empty seat wondering when a Pope would come back, reestablished the line of power and Y/N also told of the dreams that tormented her without any shame and asked them what she could say to Britta on her return, everyone knew the girl's curiosity and now could be a problem, they agreed on a version of the story that everyone would have told if she asked questions and they said goodbye.

It was almost dawn when a exhausted Y/N dragged herself to the bed, she just wanted to sleep it had been a long day but unfortunately Britta had other plans, she had made coffee and was waiting for her more of questions, the girl told her a part of the story, the most known and fictional that was in almost all the history books of the city and her friend subsided,

"Wow my girlfriend is nothing less than the heir of a witch ... what a story! " Britta was excited by the news, "So for halloween, jump from the roof with striped socks on a broomstick?" she mocked her,

"Of course I shot laser from my eyes with the full moon !!" the threat Y/N, the two burst out laughing and went to bed, luckily Britta was convinced that everything was fine, she thought before closing her eyes.

Again she was in the dim light, this time she was sitting on a armchair, wrists tied to the armrests, the hair tied in a high ponytail wore only a pair of stockings and red heels, "He" was there next to her, turned around,

"Eyes on me princess and open your mouth "he told, Y/N obeyed and for the first time she saw him, tall, the sculpted naked body, completely black eyes and short hair, was as young as she, is beautiful, the boy smiled caressing her face and put his fingers in mouth, the girl started to suck,

"Good girl," he said holding her nipple, Y/N groaned and he kissed her with fervor, the girl wanted to cling to him, nailed his nails in the back and get fucked but was blocked from the laces, he took her face in his hands and put the dick in the mouth,

"I often dreamed of your mouth around my cock" he moaned "It's exactly as I imagined it, warm and soft." he pushed cock into her throat until he was suffocating for a few seconds, then took it off, moved the girl's head to keep the rhythm and power on her, streams of saliva came out of her mouth with moans of pleasure, she closed eyes for a second and when she opened them was in her bed, it was morning, "He" had disappeared .. again.

Y/N went down to the kitchen attracted by the smell of coffee, Britta was preparing breakfast,

"Hey good morning, it's almost 3pm luckily the lessons start next week," she told her, putting eggs and muffins in front of them,

"Reid and Caleb have passed while you sleep await you at Tyler when you are presentable" sat down and ate in silence, Y/N was still excited for the dream but the friend did not notice, they dressed and went out together to reach the boys at the Simms house, they arrived in a couple of minutes through the shortcut that united the properties of the Families, knocked and the butler of the day before accompanied them in on the veranda, Elizabeth Simms hugged Y/N like a daughter took her face in the hands to look better

"You're the copy of your mother, those eyes would recognize them in a thousand," she said fondly,

"Thanks aunt Elly I'm happy to be returned home, others where they hid?" she asked looking around,

"They wait for you at the hut, I had a snack," the woman replied, Y/N took Britta and dragged her into the garden,

"To the hut? What hut?" asked her friend as they walked behind the hedge and found themselves in front of a thousand-year-old oak,

"This hut" Y/N replied, laughing at her expression, "Hey throw the ladder we're here!!" she shouted, the boys let down a rope ladder and the girls climbed in a moment,

"Here is this hut, we've been together for 4 years and I've never seen it, why?" Britta asked Tyler, the boy kissed her with passion to end the questions, the group was comfortable missing a few days at the beginning of the lessons and Y/N had an endless list of things to do, sign up for courses, register, all boring bureaucracy, helping the friend to move and make food supplies, maybe get a means of transport, all problems related to any move resolved in less than two minutes by the boys,

"You are a Daughter of Ipswich the only thing that owes you worry is choosing a car, you've been a Spenser since you were born like all of us and like your kids tomorrow," Reid told her, "You have an assigned parking space, canteen and lessons ", Y/N not if he was waiting for him, she was too young to know the fame of her family and the privileges that ensued but now she was ready to take her place and do her part,

"Take my weight off Reid, I can relax and wait for the movers then," she smiled.

The week she found out quickly, the movers arrived with all her belongings, she and Britta settled the house and made provisions, bought a car and studied the campus map, did not want to get lost even though she had all the lessons with the others, finally the first day of lessons had arrived, she put on her stretched outfit, prepared the books and waited for Britta who was late as always and rushed to the Spenser, as Reid had a reserved parking lot, the others were waiting to get in together, greeted Britta who had different lessons, compared to they entered the classroom every 2 hours and was presented to the class by the professor on duty and within half a day everyone knew that she had returned, the friend joined them for lunch and sat down at their table, it was strange to be part of the elite to hear everyone's eyes on she put it vaguely uncomfortable but she could count on her family and on Britta not to think about it too, they had lunch in joy and they went back to classes, in the afternoon Y/N and the others were called in the office of the rector, it was the first day of lessons not they had done nothing, the group looked at each other and went to the office.

The rector welcomed them smiling "Sorry if I interrupted your lesson but I wanted to introduce Mr. Chase Collins to you, he just arrived and I hope you welcome him as is expected of you" the group looked at the stranger not understanding what the rector meant, the heart of Y/N had a jolt was "him", his dream was there in front of her, only the eyes were different, a deep blue , no one had time to ask questions, the rector resumed talking

"Mr. Collins is Pope's great-great-grandson, in effect one of the Sons of Ipswich, I thought you might like to know him out of school, for today you are all justified, exits and get acquainted." so saying he dismissed the group that left the office and walked in silence to the library tower, no one knew what to say, Chase looked cheerful and tried to attack speech but the others were still strangled by the news, entered the tower and sat down,

"So you would be Pope's nephew, the same Pope who broke the pact and disappeared, the same Pope who almost destroyed all the Families.." Caleb broke the silence,

"So they told me," Chase replied quietly, "I do not know anything about my ancestors, my parents died when I was 6 months old and I was adopted by Collins, I just discovered my roots .."

"So you thought to come here and see how things go? " asked Pogue staring at him

"I'm here to know who I am, to take my place among the Families and to strengthen the pact that my great-great-grandfather broke, that's why I'm here, I do not pretend to like you, I do not know you and you do not know me, but I will not leave, I will take Pope home today," said the altered boy, Y/N did not know what to say, had seen Chase for months in her dreams and was attracted to him, but he was right they knew nothing about him and not knew whether to trust or not,

"Very well," said Reid, "Let's meet tonight at the barn at 9 and you can ask what you want", the others glared at him,

"Hey do not look at me, the barn is his and has the right to know the story of his family, however ugly, the Pope have done horrendous things but he is still a Son of Ipswich", so saying he stepped forward and shook hands with Chase, the others did the same when Y/N shook his hand a jolt ran through her back, Chase stared at her and smiled, the girl was sure that he had recognized and that dreams were something more.

Britta was waiting for her at the car, hours had passed since the end of classes,

"But where were you? " she asked anxiously, "There are a lot of rumors about how all of you were called by the rector and a new guy" took Y/N by the arm,

"Explain to me why I start not to understand anything and it does not like, " she said seriously, Y/N got into the car and took the phone,

"Caleb I have to say .. I know it's a risk but it's like a sister for me I do not mean to lose it for this .."

the conversation lasted a few minutes Britta did not understand and became more and more irritated and suspicious, the girls spent the rest of the journey home in silence lost in their thoughts.

At home Y/N led her friend in the second room of the attic, opened the windows and made it sitting on the old couch as she took a book from the table, she took a deep breath and handed it to her, the red leather binding and the cover seemed alive,

"Everything you want to know is written there," Y/N whispered, "You have to promise me that nothing of what you read will come out of this room, it's worth my life, the life of all the Sons of Ipswich."

Britta looked at her and swore earnestly that she would not reveal anything and opened the book, several hours later she closed the book and fixed her friend as if seeing for the first time,

"Have you kept everything inside forever, all of you? " she asked,

"I just read it but I still do not believe it, all I thought I knew about you, about you and your families were lies, have you kept this secret for centuries? "

"I apologize for keeping it hidden but now that you have read understand that the pact must remain secret, our families and our lives are closely linked to the city and the pact, and now you are part of it if you continue with Tyler you will need to know and understand many things" she said seriously, Britta was silent for a few minutes thoughtful,

"Thank you for letting me understand, I confess that your return was not as good as I hoped, in short, you arrived and you took my friends as if nothing had happened, you have a house, a library that bears your name and a lot of secrets, but now I understand everything and I swear I will not speak, and right for your information I have every intention of becoming the next Mrs. Simms "she concluded laughing, the girls hugged and laughed back to the kitchen to dine.

Everyone arrived at the barn at 9pm, Chase was at the door waiting for them,

"Britta is fine?" Tyler asked

"Quiet now knows everything and is well waiting for us as soon as we would have finished here ... and expects a ring sooner or later" Y/N replied nudging him, the group laughed to ease the anxiety, Chase smiled and did street, everyone took a seat and Caleb motioned to the boy to sit in the Pope's seat, the Book of Families flew on the round table in the center of the circle and opened, Chase began to read as the progressed he air became more and more electric , none of them was used to all that energy, it was the first time that all the Sons were reunited, after centuries the power could flow again between them, Y/N looked at Chase, the eyes completely black, a smile of victory on the face , the two then stared at the dark.

Y/N opened her eyes and looked around, hair still electric, she recognized the room, it was one of her dreams, her heart began to beat quickly

"What's up? Where have you all finished??" she asked, almost shouting, a familiar voice answered,

"We are alone princess, welcome at home Pope" Chase bowed as approached,

"I wanted to stay a little alone with you, the barn was too crowded for my taste," he smiled and stroking her face, the feeling was familiar and the girl's body reacted to that touch making it wet, a sigh came out of her mouth, this time she was free, free to look at those eyes that had haunted her for months, free to touch that face, she stretched out a hand and moved a strand of hair from his face before sinking hands in hair and kissing him, he reacted by kissing her in turn, nothing delicate or romantic, only tongue and lips, moans and lust, Chase's hands went down on the girl's t-shirt and gently gripped the soft breasts through the thin fabric, the nipples became hard and Y/N detached from him gasping for breath

"You undress princess want or see your soft body," he ordered as took off the shirt, Y/N obeyed remaining in bra and panties in the light of candles,

"You're like in my dreams, soft and perfect," he said,"Take it all off, you will not do the shy now? " ordered, the smile of the victorious hunter on his face, Y/N began to feel like a hare in a trap but obeyed and remained naked, the electricity caressed her, Chase approached, a blue halo of energy moved with him , touched her face with lips moving towards the neck, the girl closed eyes savoring that light touch, his hands touched her hips almost without touching, Y/N moved to touch it but something prevented it, the energy that flowed from Chase brought her hands behind her back and the block,

"Hahaha princess no one gave you permission to move .. or to touch me" he snapped his fingers, Y/N found himself sitting on the chair, unable to move or talk,

"I want to tell you a story, the story of a child who at age 10 discovered that he could use energy, the same child who once grew up realized was special and did research discovering that he was different from others, finding the stories about his ancestors in an old book in the library, who decided to return to take what is his, unfortunately my dear adoptive parents did not agree and I had to "convince them" making them get out of the way .. incidents that happen" Chase told the story to a more and more frightened Y/N who listened with tears in her eyes,

"The drama of the poor forgetful orphan also worked well with you" he said laughing, "I was 7 years to know my power, certainly I did not have the your "education" but I manage it well enough" and as a demonstration he freed it with a movement of the hand, Y/N did not move,

" How could you kill your parents?" she asked, "You could come back without hurting them, you could take away the memories of you it was not necessary .." the words went out in her throat, "What do you want from us?" concluded staring at him

"What I want? good question" he said turning around the armchair,

"I do not want anything from you, I do not want anything, I'm here just for you princess" he stopped in front of her, put a finger on her lips stroking, the girl flicked her tongue and started to suck, she was scared but after months of dreams her body reacted alone to the minimum stimulus of Chase.

The boy untied his jeans, the shape of his cock was hard you could see through the fabric of the boxer, Y/N lick her lips waiting,

"Is this what you want princess?" he said taking cock in his hand, "You do not need to pretend anything, make the princess scared, I know you, I know your every secret" he pulled her head back to look better while talking to her, "Speak now before it stops you from talk while I'm aiming this beautiful mouth "

"You're a monster" she whispered,"But .. but .. hate to admit .. but it's true I want you .. in all these months I've always wanted you inside me .." lowering her eyes, Chase lifted her face,

"Very good princess I'm here to fulfill all your most gory desires" finished the sentence and put the cock in her mouth, the body of Y/N was waiting for nothing else, began to lick and suck while the boy held her head, they moved together, she supported every movement of him, as in her dreams his cock choked at every blow taking her breath away, making her moan and drool, the energy began to flow between them always stronger and "solid", she felt Chase moan,

"It's better than in m I dream princess," he said grumbling and slowing the pace, "It's never enough for you? " with hand held her nipple, the girl stopped and moaned his name, Chase took the cock out of her mouth and kissed, instinctively Y/N opened her legs, the boy slipped his free hand to her stomach, going down slowly, torturing her one inc at a time as continued to squeeze and pinch her breasts, two fingers clenched her clit and the girl screamed with pleasure, Chase stared at her, laughing at every convulsive movement of her at his touch,

"Um, you wet the armchair," he whispered as slipped two fingers into her cunt and began to move in her, fingers came in and out rhythmically, rubbing her G-spot, the palm pressed on the clit, the other hand continued to torture her nipples,

"My perverted princess, do you like it?" he told, black eyes had imprisoned her, Y/N could not help but stare at him and get lost in those eyes,

"Please .. Chase please .. i need more .. please harder" the girl panted,

"Ohhh lo I know what you would like now, would you like to enjoy, would you let my hands make you enjoy," he said biting her neck, felt her cunt tight around his fingers,"Not so fast princess" and took his hands away from her, a moan of disappointment came out of the girl's mouth, once again was dissatisfied.

He had her get up and escorted to the next room, a large four-poster bed was in the middle of the room, the boy took the belt, tied her hands behind her back and pushed the bed, the face on the mattress, took the straps and tied the ankles to the base of the bed, calmly tied the hair in a high ponytail and stopped a second to admire it,

"Very similar to the vision of the train , something is missing ... "he said and put a gagbal in her mouth ,

"Now it is perfect" he smiled, stepping back, finished undressing and moved behind her, took by the hips and forcibly moved to the edge of the bed, Y/N face rubbed against the sheets, the energy increased her excitement and a trickle of saliva came out of her mouth,

"You have the skin so pale, it lacks a little color" so saying the spank, the girl screamed in surprise, hit her again and again, 3, 4 times, the delicate skin the ass was on fire and she felt the pleasure climb, Chase laughed behind her while stroking ass and moved his hands on her back, he felt his nails scratch her hips and could not help but bow more, the body slave of lust, she wanted to cry out but a long groan came from her mouth, the gagball prevented any sound, she felt his cock between the legs while rubbing on her wet pussy, took her tail and pulled head back while with a single slow stroke made his way in her ass, moaned with pleasure in echoing his groans, his nails planted in her hips to keep control, Chase began to fuck her without kindness as if it were a toy, "his" toy, felt his cock sink in her, the boy let the grip on the hair and put his hand on her breasts, scratching and pinching the delicate skin of her who was complaining now out of control, she lacked the air, the pleasure was all .. it was everywhere,

"I knew you'd like to be fucked like the bitch you're" grunted him slowing down to talk to her,

"My perverted princess has nothing to say?" he snarled in her ear,

"Would you like me to take the gagball out of you? Would you scream how much do you like being taken like that?" he sank into her every word, took her by the shoulders and lifted to the knees,

"Look at me princess" he growled, turning her head,

"I do not want to miss anything of your expression, of your pleasure, I want to watch you while you enjoy this cock and these hands", he said, biting her hard, Y/N felt his teeth tear the skin of her neck and tried to rebel.

Chase grabbed her neck with one hand,"It makes no sense to react like that. , you are mine and I want everyone to see clearly tomorrow "loosened his grip,

"I want everyone to know who you belong to" he stared and licked her wound, he let the grip on her neck and put hand on breasts down her legs, he clenched clit making her moan, slipped two fingers in her pussy slipping up to her soft core and began to fuck, his fingers and his cock moved in her rhythmically, her mind was fogging, felt Chase grunting and growling as he moved faster and faster, her ass was tight around his cock, he felt the orgasm mount in her, the two looked at the peak of pleasure and with a long stroke came, orgasm exploded in her like never before that moment and they lost themselves in the energy that was unleashed in and around them, the bodies prey to the spasms, closed their eyes and lost their senses.

She awoke with a start at her house, in her bed with favorite pajamas, put us a moment to understand that she was safe, she heard voices coming from the room,

"... are you sure she's okay?" someone said,

"She's very comfortable" Aunt Elly's voice was unmistakable,

"We want to come up to her ..", the rumors were confused, she did not know how much had slept or dreamed or not, she decided to get up, got out of bed and looked in the mirror of the toilet,

"Oh shit was not a dream this time" she said to herself while looking at the sign of Chase's teeth on the neck,

"Now as I explain it to others ..." she wondered went downstairs and entered the room, they were all there waiting, worried faces,

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked, hugging her, the others followed him and found herself surrounded by others, the energy flowed making them feel better and protected,

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, how long have I slept?" she asked, dissolving embrace,

"2 days," Reid replied, "Can you tell us what happened? It was unleashed in the tower you and Chase disappeared, nobody could find you .. "

"Britta was going crazy, she called us when Chase brought you home" Pogue interjected,

"Damn Britta, where is she now?" Y/N worried about her friend,

"Quiet it is with Tyler, we thought it was better if you were not here when you woke up, aunt Elly watched over you while you were sleeping" Caleb still held her in his arms, protective as always, as when they were small, the girl leaned on him and the group moved into the kitchen, aunt Elly had prepared breakfast and was about to go,

"I'm going to warn Tyler that you're awake and you're fine, for now rests and eat see you later " she kissed her in the forehead and left.

Y/N told what had happened, she was tempted ion of lying about the fact that she liked it but the others would have noticed, after reading the book all together the bond has been sealed even more it was impossible to hide something at that point, the others remained silent looking at each other for an infinite time, as always Reid was to break the silence,

"So now you and Chase are a couple?" he ventured "He came back just for this?" he asked,

"I think so," admitted Y /N "E 'here for me and to reclaim his place among the Sons of Ipswich, "

" I do not like this story, I do not like it at all, "said Pogue "There's no way to keep it away from you? ", embarrassed Y/N admitted that did not want to stay away from him, she belonged to him as he belonged to her,

"The Book says nothing about it" a voice broke in, the group stood in front of Y/N to protect it, Chase was on the door , hands up and smiles as always, eyes again of a deep blue, Y/N made way and came up, holding him by the hand, he took her face in hands and kissed, the energy electrified everything again,

"Stay away from her" Caleb put in the middle, with a hand gesture Chase stopped him in place,

"I do not want do not hurt anyone, we are a "family" no ?!" he said bending his head and staring at the rest of the group on the defensive, Y/N took his hands and Caleb was free,

"Chase please " she said "Look at me, it's all right nobody will hurt you and you .. you do not have to hurt them, as you said we are a family and we have to stay together" the two looked at each other and Chase calmed down,

"You are good for not having a "education" like ours" Caleb told him, extending his hand to make peace, the two shook hands,

"I know your thoughts, I know you do not trust me as I do not trust you, but for my sake I'll try to please your ugly faces" Chase said laughing before turning and kissing Y/N blatantly, at that moment Tyler and Britta arrived,

"You are wake up finally " the girl said " Thanks to Chase for bringing her home safe and sound" and hugged them both, the group exchanged looks but no one spoke.

The boys gathered in the barn together with their parents, they wanted to understand what was happening, aunt Elly came forward supported by the other adults ,

"It's true the Book does not contain anything about what happened but ..." she pulled out a book, looked very old and delicate,

"This is Hanna Garwin's diary," she said, the boys looked at Reid who looked surprised, was the first time he saw it,

"Here Hanna wrote what happened to her and Kenneth Parry" eyes moved to Pogue, he was surprised too,

"They were traveling to find a place to found the Ipswich colony, Hanna was promise to a man in the area but the Power chose differently, she and Kenneth were simply born to be united and nothing and nobody managed to separate them, the promised spouse of Hanna tried and he did not stay anything, I found traces of other couples eculed from Power in each of the Families over the centuries, the only thing we can do, what you can do, is accept what's going on."

" So we can only welcome this stranger among us as a matter of fact?" Caleb was irritated, "Did you know that he killed his adoptive parents on a whim?"

"Well" the stranger "has no intention of leaving and I did what I thought was right for my life, do you want to see what it's like to disappear?" caused Chase, the parents got in the way like a barrier,

"You two must stop IMMEDIATELY" said Caleb's mother, "Chase made mistakes, SERIOUS mistakes, but he has every right to take his place and stay with Y/N if she wants it too, and you ... YOU Caleb you have to accept the thing" put her hand on the child's chest,

"I know how you feel for her but you can not decide who she has to stay with," she whispered, Caleb looked deeply struck,

"Energy flows between all the Families, you're my son, not you have secrets for me" she looked at him with love and the boy surrendered in spite of himself, his mother was right as always, he was in love with Y/N but could not have it and it seemed terribly unjust that a stranger and a murderer had conquered it.

The family returned home, Britta ran to Tyler, did not want to make the third inconvenient between Chase and Y/N who cooed in the library, would have postponed the third degree to the next day, the couple had locked up in a bubble of energy, there were only at that moment the mark on the neck of Y/N had disappeared replaced by a ring, everything would have gone well, Chase would have settled and softened, the story of the forgiven and forgotten murder, the jealousy of Caleb would have disappeared and the Sons Ipswich would have lived and hoped to keep the Covenant alive.

 


End file.
